The invention relates to a fastening system for fastening a strand-like article on a carrier. The fastening system comprises a foot part which is designed to be fastened on the carrier. The fastening system further comprises an accommodating plate, on which the strand-like article can rest in the fastened state.
In the production of trucks, cables, pneumatic and hydraulic lines and comparable strand-like articles are fastened on a carrier, for example the frame of the truck. Single-piece fastening systems of the above-described type are known. The foot part, which is connected to the frame, keeps the accommodating plate spaced apart from the frame. The strand-like article is placed on the accommodating plate and fastened on the accommodating plate. For this purpose, a binding means is guided around the strand-like article and around the accommodating plate, the binding means is tensioned and the free end of the binding means is cut off. The operation of fastening the strand-like article on the frame thus comprises a number of steps which, in part, require considerable force to be applied.